Harry Potter Twin Towers Fred and George
by Autodork16
Summary: Jinx has never had an ounce of luck, but when her faithfulness to the Lord finally reaches its peak, a miracle happens. Join this young girl on her twisted and adventurous journey from our/her world, to the world of witches and wizards.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A Special Prayer

It was Monday morning and I was at my local church doing my morning praying. No one else was there, like usual. I did live in New York after all! This morning I was praying for something I've always wanted. I was embarrassed to pray about it, now I've got the courage!

"Lord, I come to you with a special prayer this morning. A prayer that could change my life. Lord, I pray that Hogwarts is real, and everyone, the Weasleys, Harry Potter, Harmanie Granger, Draco Malfoy, everyone that was in the Harry Potter movies. I've always been scared, embarrassed to ask you of this, because it seemed so stupid, but I really want to meet the twins! Lord, grant me this one wish, and I will never ask you of anything again! Thank you my lord, Amen!" I sighed, thinking he wasn't going to grant my wish.

"Love has no boundaries, my dear." I turned my head to look at an elderly man.

"Excuse me?" The man laughed. Just then, an owl flew through the door, it landed on the bench in front of me. There was a letter in its mouth that was addressed to me. I took it, opened it, and read it in my head.

'Alpin Jinx, You have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. The train leaves at 7:00 sharp tonight. So don't be late!

*Albus Dumbledore.

P.S. Mrs. Weasley and her family will be waiting for you at the airport. They have a picture of you, so they'll recognize you, and I'm sure you'll recognize them!'

"You better hurry! You'll miss your flight! You miss your flight, you miss the train!" I looked at the man, he winked at me and smiled. I started to walk out the door, but was stopped.

"You might want these." The man handed me a plane ticket. I looked at it.

"How'd you-" I looked at him, but he was gone. I smiled and ran to my car. I got in, turned the key, and drove off towards my house. When I went through the door, I looked at my plane ticket.

"Ok, so my plane arrives at 3, and the train leaves at 7. So what will I do for 4 hours? I'll be with the Weasleys, so I guess we'll go shopping in Diagon Ally! I do need all my school stuff after all!" While thinking, I had packed all my stuff and was ready to leave. I didn't have anyone to say bye to, so I headed straight to the airport. I got there and checked in and went through security. I had an hour and 10 minutes till my plane left. They usually start boarding 30 minutes before departure, so I had 40 minutes. I was starving, so I tracked down a Subway. When I found one, I ordered my special sandwich, Chicken Teriyaki with pickles, banana peppers, cucumbers, and shredded cheese! I sat down by the gate and ate my food. 20 minutes went by, and they announced that the plane had just arrived, and they would be boarding in 10 minutes. I threw away my trash and waited for my seating section to be called.

"Seating 1! First Class!" I smiled and handed the guy my ticket. He winked at me and scanned it handing it back to me. I remembered the old ma at my church and how he winked at me. Thought about everything that has happened in the last 2 hours. Also how the old man knew about my plane, and the train, also how he disappeared into thin air. I sat down in my first class seat. It was seat 1A. Not too long after that a kid, about my age, sat down in seas 1B. I didn't really notice, because I was checking out all the cool stuff in first class. The kid laughed at me.

"First time flying first class?" I nodded.

"It's so different! I like it!" The kid laughed again.

"So, what's taking a pretty girl like yourself to London?" It was just then that I realized his English accent.

"Friends and school. What about you? Going home?" He smiled and nodded.

"How'd you know? You aren't stalking me are you?" He smirked and I laughed.

"Your accent! And I'm not the stalker, I'm the stalked!" We laughed and chatted for awhile. We were already in the air and I didn't even realize it. I found out his name was, it was Charles Wifliken. It was 2 o'clock, and the plane was going to arrive at 3, so I had a pout on my face for the last 10 minutes. Charles looked at me and chuckled.

"You look really adorable. Don't move!" He took a picture which made me laugh. We have gotten close in the last 6-7 hours. He gave me his number, and I gave him mine, we also exchanged e-mail and street addresses.

"So, what's wrong?" I looked at Charles like he was on drugs.

"You were pouting. What's wrong?" I smiled.

"We're landing in less than an hour! Why?" I pouted again. Charles laughed and picked up his glass of water.

"I propose a toast. To a long lasting friendship!" I smiled and clinked glasses with him.

"To a long lasting friendship!" We both took a drink, and began talking again. Somehow, we got into talking about magic, and magicians. It was making me really uncomfortable talking about magic, since I was going to Hogwarts. Then from that, we got into talking about the Harry Potter movies.

"Hey, do you believe in magic?" I looked at him with the best confused look I could muster.

"Well, magic is more of a science than anything else! Why?" Charles smiled and looked at me.

"You've seen all the Harry Potter movies right?" Now I was really uncomfortable! Not with Charles, but the conversation.

"Yeah, I have. Why?" Charles sighed and looked at his lap, then at me again.

"Hogwarts is real." He whispered to me. I gasped and smiled. I pulled out my letter and handed it to Charles. He opened it and read it. He sighed and smiled at me.

"What year?"

"I'm a 6th year. With Fred and George, Harry and the other two are 5th years." We were interrupted by a plane attendant.

"We are landing, please put your trays away and fasten your seat belts. Oh, and miss, you can be more than a human. Any animal, no matter how evil, any creature, no matter how large." Me and Charles starred at the guy as he walked away. He also winked at me. I gasped.

"What was that all about?" I looked at Charles and shrugged.

"I think he was trying to tell me something, I don't know." We landed and came to a stop.

"So, the Weasleys are picking you up?" I smiled and nodded. We all filled out of the plane and into the airport.

"Bye, Charles." He smiled at me and kissed my cheek.

"Bye, Alpin." I smiled.

"You're the only one who's ever called me that."

"Hey, its better than 'spell'!" I smiled and waved. I didn't see any of the Weasleys, so I started to walk forward when 2 different hands covered my eyes.

"Take-" One said.

"-a-" Another said.

"-guess!" The first one said.

"Ummm… Hmmm." I touched the hand on my right eye.

"Fred?" Then the one on my left.

"And George?" The hands were removed.

"How'd you know?" I turned around and almost lost it seeing them.

"Lucky guess, I guess!" I shrugged and started to look around.

"Where's everyone else?"

"The muggles at the desk-" George started.

"-only let 2 people by-" Fred continued.

"-so we went!" George finished. I smiled at them.

"Then shall we go meet them?" Fred and George nodded, and Fred linked arms with me on my right, with George on my left. I blushed and smiled as we headed towards baggage claim to get my bags. We were on the escalator when I got up the courage to ask a question.

"Are we going to go to Diagon Ally to get my school stuff?" Fred looked at me then George.

"We already got all you stuff!"

"Yeah, it's at the house!" I looked at George.

"Then what are we going to do for 4 hours?" Fred and George smirked at each other.

"Get to know you mostly!" Fred said.

"And show you the world of magic!" George smiled at me, and I smiled back. I sighed thinking about the next 4 hours and what was going to happen. I gasped.

"What about my wand?" Instead of Fred or George answering, someone else did.

"The Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, had one made special for you. From the scale of an ancient dragon!" I turned around to see the rest of the gang. It was Mr. Weasley who spoke.

"Hello sir, my name is-" I was cut off.

"Alpin Jinx! We know. Dumbledore told us all about you! Minus the personal stuff." Harry smiled at me.

"You know, your name is very interesting! 'Elf Spell'. Hmmm. How'd you get it?" I smiled.

"My name used to be just Alpin, and I got it because I loved the little house elves is the Harry Potter movies!" Everyone looked at Harry confused. He shrugged.

"I thought Dumbledore told you everything!" I smirked and walked away. I stood by the moving luggage thingy. Everyone followed me.

"So, how'd you get the name Jinx?" My smile faded.

"8 years ago, in New York, the place I was born, me and my entire family, my sister, brother, mother, and father were all in the Twin Towers. It was my birthday, and me and my sister were talking. She asked what would happen if we were bombed. I told her not to jinx it. 30 minutes later, we were attacked. I had to go to the car to get something, so I wasn't in the building when it happened. My mom, dad, sister, and brother were. They were 4 of the 2,000 or so people who were killed." I was trying not to cry. I was really good at that, but now it was even harder with the gang there. Fred and George put their arms around my waist and shoulders. I was almost as tall as them, so Fred put his head on my shoulders, and George's head on my head.

"I bet that makes you feel better!" Mrs. Weasley said. I smiled and tried to nod.

"Mostly cause they're warm!" Everyone laughed, including me. We got my bag and headed out. They parked the car out back so no one would see it. Harry, Harmanie, Ron, and the twins were going by broom, and I was going in the car with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Jenny. They started the car and drove off and then starting flying. They turned on the invisibility thingy. I was starring out the window at everything when I spotted the twins. Fred winked at me and George circled the car. I laughed and yelled out the window.

"Show off!" Mr. and Mrs. Weasley laughed and so did Jenny. George gave me a thumbs up and high-fives Fred.

"Well, here we are!" Mr. Weasley said as he turned off the invisibility thing, and landed the car, parking it. Fred opened my door for me and George helped me out. Ron and Harry carried my stuff inside.

"Thank you for being so nice! You're really the only friends I've had for 8 years!"

"It's a pleasure!" I smiled at Ron and everyone.

"Oh! Dumbldor said something about you liking cats! Come with me!" I smiled and followed Mr. Weasley to a back room. It looked like a bedroom.

"This will be your room till you graduate. Like during summer and Christmas. And, he belongs to you!" Mr. Weasley pointed to a snow white kitten with brilliant red eyes that was sitting on your new bed, starring at you.

"Oh, my god, he's so cute!" He was young and very small.

"How old is he?" Mrs. Weasley entered the room.

"He's only 8 weeks old. She answered. I smiled down at him and picked him up. He meowed and curled in a ball. Harry came in with a white owl on his shoulder.

"Hedwig likes that cat. She was cuddling with him before." I just about lost it when I imagined that! It was so cute! Fred and George came in behind Harry and smiled at me. I pulled out my cell phone and opened it. Everyone looked at each other than back and me.

"Oh come on! You have to know what a cell phone is! It's like a total teenager accessory!" They just cocked their heads to the side and looked at me funny.

"What does it do?" Fred asked. I sighed.

"Well, first it takes pictures." I took a picture of my new kitty and showed it to them.

"It calls people, so you can talk to them without sending a letter or what not! You can hear their voice, they can hear yours. You can text, which is sending a short digital letter to someone else's cell phone. It's really cool!" Fred and George turned to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and said,

"We want one," at the same time! Mr. Weasley was about to say yes when Mrs. Weasley elbowed him in the side.

"No." Fred and George growled.

"But mum?" Fred whined.

"Why not?" George asked. I giggled at them. They pouted and stormed out the room.

"Children! They don't listen!" I rolled my eyes.

"We're great listeners, us girls! It's boys who have the problem!" Mrs. Weasley and I laughed.

"Hey!" All the boys said at the same time. The girls and I laughed. We all filed out of my new room. Harry and Ron carried my stuff into the room and left, shutting the door. Mrs. Weasley led me to the kitchen.

"You must be starving darling!" I smiled.

"Yes ma'am, I am!" She smiled.

"You go with Fred and George and they'll show you around while I fix us some food!" I smiled and nodded.

"Come on!" Fred said.

"Rooms first!" George grabbed my hand and pulled me toward some stairs. Fred followed close behind. They showed me Jenny's room first, then Ron's.

"Harry uses this room, too!" Fred said.

"When school is about to start that is!" George added. Then they showed me their room!

"This is our room!" They said at the same time, throwing their arms up in the air. I could have sworn my eyes popped out of their sockets.

"Wow!" They turned around and smirked at me. All around their room were different gizmos and gadgets. All sorts of fun stuff! I was too preoccupied to notice the twins were behind me. They smirked again and pushed my back. I started to walk forward. The twins stopped me in front of a big glass wall. One of their walls was one complete window. You could see for miles! There were trees that surrounded a small pond, and a small stream was running from the pond through the trees toward the house. I gasped and quickly got out my phone. I switched it to camera mode and took a quick picture.

"It's beautiful! I want to go to the pond! Please?" I turned around and gave them puppy dog eyes. They smiled.

"Yeah, sure!" Fred grabbed my right hand and George grabbed my left. We went downstairs and asked Mrs. Weasley if we could go to the pond.

"Sure! Take the others with you! Watch out for them you two!" Fred and George sighed.

"We will mum!" All 7 of us headed out. Fred stopped me.

"We're going by broom! The pond is surrounded by trees and is hard to get to. Come on, you'll be flying with me!" I smiled and followed Fred to where the others were waiting with their brooms. George gave Fred his broom and me a pat on the back. Fred got on and told me to do the same. I got on in front of him. He wrapped him arms around my waist and grabbed hold of the broom.

"Hold on!" We were lifted off the ground and were hovering.

"You good?" I gulped and nodded. Everyone else got on their brooms and took off. Fred followed. I thought I was going to hate flying, but I loved it! I giggled and Fred laughed at me.

"Next stop, Weasley pond!" Fred announced.

*Okay so I was not as good a writer when I wrote this as I am now! So it's not as good as I hoped. I wrote this BEFORE my Transformers story! I just haven't gotten to publishing it yet!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Weasley Pond

Recap

"You good?" I gulped and nodded. Everyone else got on their brooms and took off. Fred followed. I thought I was going to hate flying, but I loved it! I giggled and Fred laughed at me.

"Next stop, Weasley pond!" Fred announced

Story

We landed by the pond and everyone, but me, put their brooms by a tree. I walked up behind Fred and George.

"Did you guys get me a broom too?" They smiled at me and turned around.

"Yep!" Fred chirped.

"Actually, we got you a Nimbus 2001!" George said. I could have sworn I heard Harry mutter something like,

"Lucky!" I couldn't tell. I looked over to Harry, Ron, and Harmanie. Ron had his hand in the water.

"How is it?' I yelled. Ron smiled and stood up.

"Warm! Perfect temp!" I started to take off my hoodie.

"What are you doing?" Fred asked. I looked at him and George and pulled my hoodie over my head.

"Going for a swim! Care to join me?" I asked as I was taking off my shirt. The twins smirked at each other. They both stripped down to their boxers and ran to the water, jumping in. Ron and Harry followed. Me and the girls were still taking our cloths. Ron surfaced and rolled his eyes.

"Girls are too slow!" He yelled at us. The other 3 boys agreed. We were facing away from the boys so they didn't see us smirk at each other, as soon as we were finished stripping, we turned around and dashed for the water. We jumped in almost landing on the boys. When we surfaced, Ron tackled Harmanie, Harry tackled Jenny, and the twins tackled me. I dunked Fred and George at the same time by locking my arms around their necks and pulling them down with me. We laughed when we surfaced. The sun was getting lower in the sky, but we didn't care, we still had time. I got out of the pong when I heard my phone ring. I picked it up and moaned looking at the caller I.D.

"Hey, Jinx!" Fred yelled.

"What's wrong?" I turned around and sighed.

"It's my foster mom; I really don't want to talk to her. I groaned and answered anyway.

"Hello?"

"Oh, by that tone of voice, I guess you don't like your foster mom." I looked at Fred and George.

"Who is this?" Everyone stopped smiling and playing around and looked at me.

"You know who I am, don't be stupid. The twins you see in front of you are not the real Weasley twins." I looked at the 'twins' again. Their eyes were a different color. I narrowed my eyes at them.

"What did you do with them you snake?" There was laughing on the other side of the line.

"You'll find out!" I heard a click. I shut my phone and growled. I looked at Ron, Harry, Harmanie, and Jenny.

"Out of the water you four." They obeyed but were clearly confused. I was glaring at the imposters who were wearing the twin's faces. They laughed and got out, standing in front of me and the others. I growled at them. One of them was getting taller, and his hair was changing from red to white. The other's hair was turning curly, long, and black, with strands of white. Harry and the others gasped.

"Lucious and Ballstrix!" I said through gritted teeth. Luscious smirked that all known and hated Malfoy family smirk. I growled again.

"You know, in the movies, you were cool, and cute. Up close, you're just pathetic!" His smirk vanished and he glared at me. He pulled out his wand, and sent a spell my way. I growled and thought how nice a shield would be right now, suddenly one appeared. It deflected Lucious's spell and sent it into the trees. I kept my face the same, trying not to look surprised, though I was very. I wanted them to think I knew about this, or they would use it against me.

"How'd you?" The look on Lucious's face was historical. I smirked although I was shaking. I tried to stop so I could talk.

"Where are Fred and George?" Wow, I sound pissed! And I was! I was also in pain from using that shield. That's probably why I'm shaking so bad, either that or I was now starring at Fred and George, all beat up and tied. George was out and had cuts and bruises all over his face. Fred looked worse but he wasn't unconscious. I growled at Lucious again.

"I'm going to kill you!" Fred lifted his head and looked at me. His right eye was swollen shit and his bottom lip was split. My hands started to sting and that's when I realized that they were balled up and blood was dripping from them. Lucious smirked again. Now my eyes burned and so did the rest of my body. The 4 behind me were getting dressed this whole time. They gasped and backed away from me.

"Jinx, what's happening to you?" The horrified look on Lucious face told me it was good for me, but not him. Soon, I was shorter. I looked down and saw paws, which were black with white stripes. I smirked in my head and slowly lifted my head. I rawred and charged. Lucious threw a few spells at me, but my shield deflected them. I tackled Lucious to the ground and bit into his shoulder. He screamed and tried to get away by hitting me on the head. Each time I just growled and bit down harder.

"Jinx! Jinx, stop it!" Harmanie yelled.

"Jinx, please stop!" I let go of Lucious and looked at her.

"This isn't you!" I growled and looked down and Lucious who was holding his shoulder and looking at me, horrified. Ballstrix helped him up, and they vanished. Leaving Fred and George. Fred was starring at George intensely, as if it would wake him up. I walked up to Harmanie and bowed my head in thanks.

"Thank you, I could of killed him." I was still acting like I knew what was going on.

"I wouldn't mind! You should've killed 'em." Ron said running over to his brothers.

"Bloody hell, Fred! What'd they do to ya?" Fred looked up at Ron and smiled.

"Hey there buddy! How are ya?" While everyone was attending to Fred and George, who was now awake, I was lying down next to the water. I was still in my tiger form; I didn't know how to change back.

"Hey, you ok?" Jenny asked sitting next to me. I lifted my head and shook it.

"No, I feel like … like a criminal. I almost killed someone, Jenny! If it weren't for Harmanie, I would be on my way to Azkaban!" I sighed and let my head drop onto my paws. Jenny stood up.

"Come on. I'm sure they'll let you off easy! It was self defense after all! Come one, we need to get Fred and George back to the Burrow!" I sighed thinking of how I was going to get back since we could only fly. That's when I felt myself grow. Jenny starred up at me. I looked down at her and noticed my paws were now large scaled claws. I smirked in my head and looked to the side. I saw a wing and outstretched it.

"Cool!" Everyone was starring up at me.

"Hey, what are you 'Cool'ing about? We thought you knew about this!" Harry yelled up to me. I laughed.

"Nope! Just wanted them to think that!"

"Hey, can Fred and George ride on your back?" Jenny asked. I nodded. I walked over to them and laid down. When they got on I took off slowly, because they were hurt and I was new to this!

"Alright everyone, let's get dumb and dumber back to the Burrow and cleaned up!" The twins glared at me and everyone just laughed. The Burrow came into sight and I rawred to get Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's attention. It worked. They came running out. Mr. Weasley had his wand pointed at me. Jenny and Ron helped Fred and George down. Mr. Weasley saw them and pointed his wand at me again.

"What did you do to them you monster?" I laid down.

"Well, I tried to protect them. But apparently it didn't work!" Mr. Weasley stopped and lowered his wand.

"Jinx? Is that you?" I nodded my big head. I was thinking about my human form and I became smaller. I was sitting on the ground, so Jenny came to help me up. I was a little shaky though.

"You ok?" I nodded.

"A little shaky, that's all. How about Fred and George?" Jenny smiled and looked over to the twins.

"They'll live. George needs a sling and Fred won't be able to see out of his right eye for awhile. The rest and cuts and bruise. They'll heal faster." Mrs. Weasley came up to me and grabbed my hands.

"Are you alright? What happened? Were you attacked?" I laughed.

"I'm fine. I'll tell you everything inside. And Fred and George can tell you what happened to them!" She sighed and looked at Mr. Weasley.

"Let's get them inside and get them some food." Mr. Weasley smiled.

"Food!" I moaned. Everyone laughed at me except Fred and George who just smiled. I smiled at them as well and ran inside before everyone else because I was very hungry! Maybe that was why I was shaking! Or it was my 'power' thing. When we got inside, food was on the table, and there were drinks at every seat. I was starring at the drink in my seat. It was a large can. Everyone came in and Mrs. Weasley smiled at me.

"Ok, maybe Dumbldor did tell you everything about me!" I looked at them and they laughed. I sat down and opened my can of NOS. I started to drink and I closed my eyes and put the can down.

"NOS!" Everyone sat down and laughed at me. Fred sat on my right and George on my left. Mr. Weasley sat by George to put his arm in a sling and Mrs. Weasley by Fred to treat his eye.

"Ok, so what happened?" I swallowed the bit of apple in my mouth.

"Well, after we left here for the pond, it was all normal. When we landed by the pond, all normal, we took our cloths off, but not all, for a swim. That was normal, sort of. When Fred and George tackled me, it felt like they were ripped off of me when they let go." I looked at Fred.

"We were." George said.

"By those two stupid Death eaters, Lucious-" Fred said.

"And Ballstrix." George finished. I smiled at them.

"Definitely Fred and George! They always finish each other's sentences! That's another thing I love about them!" Fred and George turned so red their faces looked like their hair! I smiled at them.

"You two are blushing! So cute!" Ron said. Fred swung his arm across the table almost hitting Ron in the face. He leaned back and laughed. Everyone else joined but Fred and George, of course. I gave Fred a hug and George too, being careful of his arm.

"I'm sorry guys!" I said to them, still hugging George.

"I should have noticed it wasn't you. You're eyes were a different color, and you weren't finishing each other's sentences. I should have noticed but I didn't and you got all beat up! I'm so sorry!" I hid my face in the crook of George's neck, tears threatening to leak down my cheeks. Fred shook his mother away and stood up. He walked over to me and pulled my head away o he could look in my eyes.

"We're ok now-" He said. George turned his head and looked at me.

"-please don't cry." He finished. I smiled and laughed a little.

"You two always make me smile!" They smiled at me. George handed Fred a napkin. I just starred at it as Fred started to wipe away the tears that had fallen. I smiled as Fred sat back down. I looked at all the others, and they were smirking at me and George. I looked at George, he looked at me. We both blushed as we realized I was still hugging him, and we both pulled away. Mrs. Weasley laughed.

"Eat! We're leaving right after that." Ron looked at his mom.

"Bloody hell mum! You're not going to let Fred and George rest?" Mrs. Weasley smiled at him. Harmanie giggle.

"Aww! Ron cares!" Ron turned to her.

"Harmanie!" He whined. I smiled at them.

"Fred and George can sleep on the train. I'll wake them up when we get to Hogwarts." The twins turned and smiled at me and I smiled back. Everyone began eating and Fred and George told what happened to them. Twice I had to plug my ears so I didn't have to hear how horrible it was. At the end, Mr. Weasley looked at me.

"One more thing before we clean up and leave. How'd you turn into a dragon?" Everyone stopped putting their dishes in the sink to be cleaned by the magical brush things and looked at me.

"Well, at first, I was human when we found out about the twins being switched. When Lucious and Ballstrix changed back, I got really mad. Even more mad when I saw the condition Fred and George were in. That caused me to change into a tiger. Before that, Lucious threw a spell at me, I think it was Stupify, I don't know, but I thought a shield would be a good thing to have at the moment and one just appeared! It was the same thing with the tiger, but I was thinking about killing him! When we were leaving, I thought about flying and I changed into a dragon. I think that if I think about doing something, then I change into something that can do that! Or is that!" Everyone starred at me as I took a big breath. Mr. Weasley sighed and smiled.

"Well, everyone, time to leave. Jinx, you should talk to Dumbledore about your 'power'. Let's go everyone! Get your stuff and get going! Mr. Weasley pushed Ron toward the stairs.

"But dad! Not everyone's stuff is going to fit!" I stood up and raised my hand.

"I think I can help with that." Mr. Weasley looked at me and continued to push Ron up the stairs.

"What do you mean?" I smirked.

"You'll see!" I got my phone out and dialed the number for my private jet. I may not like my foster mother, but she had a lot of money, so I got a lot of stuff!

"Hey, Com!" You're house keeper of your house in London answered.

"Hello ma'am! What can I do for you today?" I smiled.

"I need you to track my cell phone and send my jet to those coordinates." Mr. Weasley gave me a funny look.

"But ma'am, these coordinates are here in London." I sighed.

"I know Com! Just send the jet please! And I want you to fly, not any of the other pilots." I hung up and smiled at everyone.

"We're good! He'll be here soon!"

*I hope this one was better than number 1. If it was than cool! If not, then I'm sorry, don't know what to tell you! Well, R&R please!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Private Jet and Train Rides

Recap

"I know Com! Just send the jet, please! And I want you to fly, not any of the other pilots!" I hung up and smiled at everyone.

"We're good! He'll be here soon!"

Story

Soon the jet arrived and everyone filed out of the house. I walked over to the cargo area and opened the door. I looked back at everyone and saw they were starring at my jet. I rolled my eyes and took Harry's stuff and threw it in, along with Ron's, Hermione's, Jenny's, and the twins, mine following soon after.

"Alright, everyone on! Let's go Ron!" I grabbed Ron's arm and dragged him on.

"Fred, George you sit here. Ron, you're here and Harry next to him. Jenny and Hermione, you two sit here, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley here!" Everyone sat down and I showed them how to work the seat belts. After everyone was situated, we took off. It wasn't a long flight, only 20 minutes, and we had 50. So we were circling the train station for 20 minutes before we finally landed.

"So, what is this thing anyway?" Harry asked, referring to the jet. I smiled at him from my seat up front.

"It's called a jet. It's a 'muggle' thing as you guys would call it. It flies and it fits so many more people that a broom sticks or your car! And, it has it's own bathroom!" Harry looked at Ron. The twins looked around then at each other.

"Wicked!" I laughed at the boys. I unbuckled and stood up.

"Come on, train leaves in 10 minutes. Oh, thanks Com!"

"You're very welcome, my lady!" The plane answered. I smiled and got off the jet. The Weasleys', Harry, and Hermione followed. The twins helped me unload everyone's stuff and helped put it all on luggage trolleys.

"You guys are going to have to lead; I don't know where I'm going." Mr. and Mrs. Weasley took the lead and we followed them to platforms 9 and 10.

"Alright, Fred, George, you two go first so Jinx can see how it's done." Mrs. Weasley pushed the twins forward. Fred went first, and George followed. Mrs. Weasley pushed me forward.

"Just do exactly what they did!" I nodded and took a deep breath. I opened my eyes and looked at the wall. I pushed my trolley forward and began running. I thought I would hit the wall but I ran right through it! When I came out on the other side, I opened my eyes and sighed seeing the Hogwarts Express. I saw Fred and George standing by the door to the train, just talking.

"That wasn't that bad!" They laughed at me and helped me get my stuff to the right place. I had my kitten in my hand bag. I opened it and he crawled into my hand.

"What are you going to name him?" Fred asked from my right. By now, Harry, Hermione, Jenny, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and George were standing by my other side.

"I don't know, yet. Something will come to mind sooner or later." I said, scratching his ear. He started to purr as we all said bye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh, the jet will take you back to the Burrow!" I yelled at them. They smiled and waved at me. We got on the train and Fred and George led me to an empty compartment. I sat down on the left side by the window. Fred sat by me and George across from me. I sighed and leaned back.

"So much has happened to me today! Good things of course!" I said smiling. I looked out the window; the train had already started to move.

"Just 8 hours ago I was praying in my church and had a normal life. Now, I'm some sort of witch and I'm going to Hogwarts. I can also change into animals!" George patted my leg with his good arm and smiled.

"Hey, changing into animals-" Fred said.

"-is a good thing!" George finished. I rolled my eyes and smiled at them.

"Name me 3 ways it is a good thing!" I said putting my kitten in my lap and crossing my arms. They smirked at each other then looked at me.

"Well-" George began.

"-you can help up with pranks,-" Fred continued.

"-get to class faster,-"

"-and beat up Malfoy when he's being a jerk!" I smiled at them, and then smirked as I thought of the things I could do to Dracula.

"I could scare him so bad he'd crap his pants!"

"That wouldn't take much!" The 3 of us laughed and talked for a while till the candy trolley came by.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" Fred stood up and got a whole lot of stuff! He sat back down and I just starred at him with my mouth open wide.

"What? You need to try some stuff from the wizarding world!" Fred smiled at me.

"And you guys need to try some stuff from my world! This stuff has more sugar anything I've ever seen!" I said reading the back of Bertie Bot's Every Flavor Beans. I looked at George who was opening a chocolate frog. He shrugged.

"We like sugar-" He said.

"-it keeps us going!" Fred finished. I rolled my eyes and opened the box of beans. I starred into the box. Fred and George were starring at me, smirking.

"Go on-" Fred said.

"-pick one!" George finished. They seemed pretty excited about this, and it kinda scared me. I sighed and stuck my hand inside. I pulled it our and popped the thing into my mouth. I chewed for 10 seconds and swallowed. Fred turned toward me, and George leaned forward.

"Well?" They said together.

"Ew!" They laughed and high-fived.

"What flavor'd you get?" George asked.

"Dirt flavor! Totally gross!" They laughed again and Fred patted my back. Fred tossed George some candy and they started to dig in! I was still eating BBEFB. Every time I made a face, the twins would laugh at me. We all shared the candy. I really liked the candy in the wizarding world. I was really excited when they announced that we were arriving. Or maybe I was high off sugar, I don't know! I slipped on the extra Gryffindor robe the twins gave me. When the train stopped, we stood up and stuffed the extra candy in my shoulder bag. I put my kitten in my robe pocket and watched as he stuck his head out and looked around. We walked out of the compartment and off the train. Ron, Hermione and Harry were waiting by a big guy that was telling first years where to go. We walked over to them and they introduced me to Hagrid.

"You're a lot taller in person!" I said starring up at him. He laughed and shook my hand.

"She needs to be sorted Hagrid, should she go with the 1st years?" Harry asked. The look on my face made everyone laugh as I thought about going with the little people. Hagrid smiled at Harry and looked at me.

"Professor Dumbledore told me she's already been sorted. She's a Gryffindor!" The twins jumped up and cheered and the others just congratulated me. I was smiling from ear to ear till I heard an all too familiar voice.

"Another Gryffindork? Looks like a Weasley's girl." I growled and turned around. Fred and George smirked and used my shoulders as arm rests.

"I would be careful Malfoy-" Fred started.

"-you don't want to piss her off-" George continued.

"-did you see what she did to your dad?" They finished together. I smirked but my eyes still showed anger.

"That was you?" He practically screamed. I growled again, my eyes changing to the light blue of the tiger.

"Watch it, Dracula!" I said through gritted teeth. Draco pulled out his wand and pointed it at me. I growled again.

"Don't even-" Fred said pointing his wand at Draco.

"-think about it!" George did the same, so did Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Jenny. All the guys behind Draco did the same.

"Wow! That's enough!" Hagrid said, getting in-between me and Draco. Instantly, my eyes went back to normal and I relaxed. It's like it was automatic, not intentional. Draco huffed and put his wand away, his 'followers' did the same. Fred and George lowered their wands, along with everyone else, but they kept glaring at Draco as he passed by. Hagrid turned to us and smiled.

"You 7 better get a move on! And be careful!" He yelled the last part because we had started to walk away. When we got to the carriages, there were two empty ones left. Me, Fred, George and Jenny took the first, and the others took the last. I remember seeing in the 5th movie, the horse type thing that pulled the carriages, so I was staring at the empty space in front of the carriage.

"What are you starring at?" Fred asked like it's been bothering him for quite some time now. I smiled and looked at him.

"I'm starring at what is supposed to be pulling the carriage." George raised his eyebrow.

"Nothing's pulling the carriage. It's magic!" I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"If you saw the 5th movie, you'd understand!" I laughed again and Jenny giggled. When the trees cleared, and I looked up at Hogwarts.

"Oh. My. God. Hogwarts is huge! This is gonna suck!" Fred and George looked sad.

"Aw! Why?" They whined. I hung my head.

"Because I'm going to get so lost!" The twins and Jenny laughed.

"Don't worry!" Fred said laughing.

"We'll help you!" George said laughing, too.


	4. Chapter 4

Twin Towers-Fred and George Weasley-4

The Feast and the Castle

Recap

"Oh. My. God. Hogwarts is huge! This is gonna Suck!" Fred and George looked sad.  
"Aw! Why?" They whined. I hung my head.  
"Because I'm going to get lost!" The twins and Ginny laughed.  
"Don't worry!" Fred said laughing.  
"We'll help you!" George said laughing, too. 

Story

We arrived at the castle laughing and messing around. The twins were trying to wrestle each other while walking and we were laughing at them.  
Inside, we sat down at the Gryffindor table. I was glaring at Dracula, who was sitting at the Slytherin table next to us. He was glaring too. I growled, but sat down and waited for Dumbledore to start talking. When he did, we all listened, except Ron and Harry, who kept talking to each other. Dumbledore stopped talking and just starred at them. I rolled my eyes as they continued to talk. I waked both of them in the back of the head, making the whole room laugh.  
"Getting beat up by a little girl are we, Potter?" Draco laughed. I growled and turned to him.  
"You better watch you mouth Dracula, or you'll end up just like your father!" Draco's smile faded.  
"Is that a threat? Filthy Mud blood!" Everyone gasped. I just smirked and stood up.  
"No that's a promise! Purebloods are supposed to be pure! Clean! But you," I plugged my nose, backed up, and made a funny face.  
"It smells like you just took a shower with a pig! Are you still showering with daddy?" Everyone laughed and I just smirked again. Draco hissed and stood up, pointing his wand at my neck. I glared at him, but didn't do anything.  
"You should be in Azkaban you monster! Especially after what you did to my father!" I smirked.  
"Self defense! They can't do a thing about it!" Draco tried to look mad and tough. Oh, he got the mad part right, but he looked like a complete wuss! Dumbledore was about to step in when I looked at him from the corner of my eye. He stopped and sighed. Fred and George stood up suddenly and took out their wands. I raised a hand to stop them. Draco narrowed his eyes and I just smirked, again. I quickly brought my fist up and slammed it against his jaw. Draco went flying over the Slytherin table and hit the wall behind it. He fell to the floor with a _thud_ and a broken nose.  
"Maybe now you'll think twice before saying crap about me or my friends!" I said sitting back down with a look of triumph on my face. Madam Pomfry came running down to Draco to help him. I looked up at Dumbledore who was starring at me. I sighed and looked down.  
"Looks like I'm getting detention." I said. When Draco was gone, Dumbledore announced that the 1st years were to be sorted. The little people entered the Great Hall and leading them was Professor McGonagall. I was laughing at the looks on the 1st year's faces. I had completely forgotten about the incident with Draco, but the Slytherin house sure hasn't. Being a Malfoy, Draco was like the king of Slytherin. All the Slytherins were glaring at me as we kept laughing at the 1st years. Everyone got sorted, and I feast began! They had all sorts of good food there! I was now on my 7th wing when Hermione got up.  
"I have to pee! I'll be right back. She said, walking off.  
"I'll come with you!" I said, getting up and following her. She smiled and we walked out of the Great Hall together. What we didn't know was that 5 Slytherins followed us. They followed us all the way to the girl's bathroom without us knowing. When we were done and washing out hands, that's when they showed themselves.  
"So, you think you're funny do you? Beating up out king! You picked a fight with the wrong people!" Hermione and I turned around. Hermione got her wand out, and I just starred at them.

"Put away your wand, Hermione. Let me deal with them." Hermione obeyed but starred at me.

"Just don't hurt them too bad. You don't want to end up in Azkaban!" I smirked.

"I won't. Maybe just scare them a little!" After saying that I growled and crouched down in a cat like stance. They all laughed and threw spells at me. They all bounced off my shield. They stopped laughing and just starred at me wide eyed. I started to change into a black tiger with white stripes. The looks on their faces were priceless! Before I could do anything, 4 of the guys ran leaving their 'leader' behind. I growled at him and he dashed out the door. I sat down and tried to change back, but nothing happened.

"I'd say we scared them pretty good!" Hermione said. I looked at her.

"We have a problem. I can't change back!" Hermione sighed.

"Can you at least change into something a little smaller?" I thought about something smaller and I turned in to a beautiful eagle. Hermione smiled.

"That'll do!" We headed back to the Great Hall. I was sitting on Hermione's shoulder when we rounded a corner.

"Maybe I should put on a show for everyone!" Hermione growled.

"No way! You can't let people know it's you!" I pouted.

"Come on! How did I turn back last time?" Hermione looked at me like I was crazy.

"Well, you thought about being a human of course!" I flapped my wings and flew above her head.

"Yeah, but before that I got a little exercise, when I attacked Malfoy and I flew with the twins on my back! Maybe my heart needs to be beating faster than normal." I looked down at Hermione and she looked up at me.

"That seems a little weird." She smiled.

"Well, the wizarding world is weird!" I landed on her shoulder and changed into a mouse.

"Let's do this!" I said. Hermione sighed. She pushed open the doors to the Great Hall and off I went. (This next part is really… weird. I don't really like it, but I don't want to change it, cause I'm lazy! :P) I jumped off Hermione's shoulder and changed into a smaller dragon than the one from the night before. I landed in front of the teacher's table and bowed. I turned to the students next.

"You want to see a show!" Mostly the Gryffindor cheered, but there were others. I flapped my wings and jumped up. I did all sorts of stuff, flips and circles and more! I even gave a few kids some rides! Soon the show was over when Dumbledore told me to stop. I sat in front of the Gryffindor table while Dumbledore explained that the Prefects need to escort their 1st years to the common rooms and everyone needs to go to theirs. When everyone got up, I didn't move. I knew I had to wait till the room was empty till I changed back. When all that was left were me, Dumbledore, and the other teachers, that's when I spoke.

"So, you going to give me detention?" I starred at Dumbledore.

"It is not for me to decide, but for Professor McGonagall, she is the head of Gryffindor after all." Proffesor McGonagall stepped forward.

"I was thinking of expelling you for your performance with Malfoy, but I have re-thought it and detention for 1 week should do it." I sighed and laid down as the teachers left. When they were all gone, I tried to change back, but again, nothing happened.

"Damnit!" I changed into the eagle and flew out of the Great Hall. I flew through the hallways trying to find my way. I just turned a corner when I heard a familiar voice.

"Now, now. We mustn't worry. She'll be dead by the end of the year." The next voice was different; I had never heard it before.

"No! She needs to die now! She almost killed my brother and my dad!" I turned into a mouse and sat by the door.

"Lucious and Draco will be fine!" I gasped and started to run off. The door opened and spells were shot after me.

"Where do you think you're going?" I changed into something a little faster. I heard hooves on the floor and looked down. I was a black horse! I turned the corner and jumped up some stairs. I kept running till I came to a familiar picture.

"Is this the Gryffindor common room?" I said, almost out of breath. The Fat Lady smiled.

"Yes, it is!" I sighed.

"You have to let me in! Please!" I asked looking down the stairs. I looked back at her and she frowned.

"I can't, not unless you have the password." I turned into the tiger and crouched down behind a railing. The person who was chasing me appeared only 2 stair cases down. I made a small noise and readied my self to pounce. I growled loud and the girl whipped her head my way and ran up the stairs. When she was close enough I jumped on her and tackled her. We fell back down the stairs and to a plat form. I had her arms pinned and her wand was somewhere on the stairs.

"Who are you?" I demanded. She growled, but smirked.

"Why should I tell you?" I growled.

"You're Dracula's sister aren't you?" She growled and frowned.

"Don't talk about Draco that way, you monster!" She tried to push me off, but I just dug my claws into her arms. I heard the Gryffindor door open and looked behind me. Two girls came out; one was Cho Chang and the other a friend of hers. Cho's friend screamed when she saw me and Cho threw a spell at me. I wasn't prepared for it and it hit me, sending me flying through the railing and down. I landed hard on the stairs about 10 cases down. I tried to get up, but found my front right paw was broken, or my right arm. I looked down at it and saw it was encased in blood. I looked up to see people looking down at me. I saw two people running down all the stairs and when they got to me, I saw it was Fred and George.

"Jinx? Jinx?" They said together. I looked up at them and then laid my head down.

"Jinx, say something!" Fred said. I closed my eyes.

"It's not Cho's fault." I said. Fred picked up my head.

"You have to change into something smaller!" I did but howled when I turned into a dog.

"Jinx, what's wrong?" George asked. I winced.

"It hurts! It hurts to change! Don't make me do it again!" I looked at them.

"We won't." They said. More people were running down the stairs.

"Is she okay?" Ginny asked. Fred and George nodded.

"She had a broken leg, but that's it." Harry stepped forward.

"Well, don't just stand there! Get her to the hospital!" He said. The twins nodded and Fred picked me up and George held my head. They rushed me to the hospital mumbling things I couldn't understand. When we got to the hospital I was almost asleep. Fred put me on a bed and George laid my head on the pillow. Madam Pomfry came over right away and started on my leg. I saw Draco on the bed across the room, starring at me. He glared at me, realizing who it was, but I could tell he was frightened by my appearance. Everyone formed a wall so Draco couldn't see me. I relaxed and let Madam Pomfry and the twins work on my leg. Soon they had my leg done and everyone was sitting around my bed. Some were sleeping and others were just talking. Fred was sleeping in a chair, and George was sitting on my bed, scratching my ear. I was still in my dog form. I began to fall asleep.

"Thank you George, Fred and everyone. Good night." I fell asleep before they could reply.

No one's profile

"Thank you George, Fred and everyone. Good night." Jinx fell asleep before George could say anything. He starred at her and realized she was changing. After a while, she was back to her human form. George smiled and got up. He woke everyone up and told them to go to bed. He helped Fred up and out of the hospital, since he was still half asleep. Getting to the Gryffindor common room, George told the Fat Lady the password and he entered. George hauled his brother up the stairs to their rooms and opened the door. George put Fred on his bed and laid down on his own, falling asleep instantly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- First Few Days of School

Recap

George told the Fat Lady the password and he entered the common room. George hauled Fred up the stairs to the boys' rooms and opened the door to theirs. George his brother on his bed and lay down on his own, falling asleep instantly.

Story- Back to normal

The next day, everyone was excited about classes starting. They were all talking and messing around in the common room waiting for Professor Mcgonigal to come in and tell them that classes are starting. What they didn't expect was me walking through the common room door. My arm was in a cast and a sling. Everyone stopped what they were doing and starred at me. Fred and George were in front of me already asking questions.

"Should you be out of the hospital?"

"How are you?"

"Does your arm hurt?" Right there Ron covered their mouths.

"No, but I sure am confused. Can you repeat the first 500 questions?" Everyone laughed at me and Cho came running up to me. She gave me a big hug, making sure to be careful of my arm.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I didn't know it was you! Then Fred and George told me about it this morning, and I feel horrible! I'm so sorry!" I smiled.

"It's okay! I'm up and walking again so that's good!" She smiled. Just then, Professor M walked in and told us we could go to class now. Everyone filed out of the common room and headed to class. I followed the twins to class and Harry and the others went to their class. My first class was something I've never heard of, Alchemy. We entered the classroom and sat down. The rows were only doubles so I told Fred and George to sit next to each other and I would sit behind them. More people came in and sat down, I recognized one as Marcus Flint, the most hideous person I have ever seen. I didn't want him to sit next to me, but luck hasn't really been on my side lately. He noticed me glaring at him and smirked. He walked over and sat down next to me. The twins turned around and joined me in glaring at Flint. He smirked at them and they growled.

"What's wrong boys? Jealous?" The twins growled again and narrowed their eyes at him. Before they could answer, the professor walked in and began class. All during class, Flint wouldn't leave me alone! The twins were getting pretty pissed, and so was I. They even offered to switch places with me. I said yes and switched with George, but it still didn't stop! Every time Flint threw a paper at me with the lamest flirts on it, George would attempt to punch him, when the professor wasn't looking of course. By the time class was over I had a collection of about 20 papers, and Flint had a collection of about 10 bruises. George seemed a lot more pissed then Fred was. When the professor announced that class was over, George quickly got up and grabbed my hand with his good arm. He glared at Flint as he dragged me out of class, Fred running after us.

"Hey, George! I'm okay, it's not like anything he said offended me!" I was trying to calm George down, but we had stopped walking and he was now pacing.

"But it offended me! You don't deserve to be treated like that! He shouldn't flirt with you it's not right!" I smiled causing George to blush. He headed for our next class at a fast walk. I smiled at Fred who smiled back and we both chased after George. We chased him all the way to our next class, Defense Against The Dark Arts. I heard about the new teacher, she gave her speech at dinner the other night and it was pathetic! Harry said she was at his hearing and her name was Deloris or something like that. I don't like her so I call her Professor Pink. We entered the room breathless, early, and laughing. Only a few kids were in the room and they all looked up at is, then back down at their books or friends. We took our seats at the front of the class and started talking. When PP walked into the room, she gave the same speech that she gave Harry and his friends in the 5th movie. I literally gagged when she finished talking about our OWLs. This made the whole class laugh. She looked at me and, still smiling, walked over to our seats.

"I was told about you. I was also told to keep an eye on you, one more noise from you and it'll be detention." She started to walk off, and I started laughing. She stopped and turned to glare at me.

"Answer me one question, Professor Pink." Everyone laughed again and I smirked.

"Are you my mother?" She did her stupid laugh and leaned on my desk. She gave me a weird look as she was talking.

"No I am not your mother, bu-" I cut her off.

"Then I don't have to listen to you. I only listen to Dumbldor, the Weasleys, Harry and his friends, and Mcgonigal. Not you or anyone else. So back off or I'll rip you to shreds!" By now the whole school knew about my 'powers', so I didn't have a problem threatening people, as long as it was the right person and for the right reason. PP frowned and the twins smirked.

"I'll just let the Ministry deal with you." She said stomping off.

"Oh, I'm so scared." I said dully. She started class like nothing happened. I interrupted like 5 times before she finally exploded!

"That's enough! I will not tolerate this kind of behavior from one, inexperienced, teenage witch!" My smile faded, the room went quite, and everyone was starring at me. I growled and stood up slowly. PP backed up one step when I stepped away from my desk. The twins smirked and sat back, ready to watch the show.

"I'm a lot more experienced than you think, and I'm a lot smarter than you, or anyone in this school!" I was walking towards PP as I was talking and she kept backing up. Before I could touch her, or even change, Snape walked in with some papers.

"What are you doing, Jinx?" he asked slowly, in his usual tone. I growled and looked at him.

"Nothing! Professor Pink here was about to get a demonstration on how to shut her mouth!" I snapped.

"You know she is a member of the Ministry, right?" He said with a small smirk on his face. I growled again.

"The Ministry doesn't scare me! What can they do to me? Ground me to my room? Oh, I'm so scared!" I said sarcastically. Snape smirked again, and told the class to leave. Once all the students were gone, including me and the twins, Snape turned to PP with a serious look.

"Don't tempt her! She can and will hurt you! So be careful." He left, leaving PP standing there, confused.

The next few weeks were full of fun! Also they were full of glares from PP, Draco, his sister, and all the Slytherins. The Slytherins were getting pretty mad! They had lost all of their Quidich matches because they didn't have their good seeker! Over the past 4 weeks, I've given Draco a broken arm, leg, and 3 bloody noses! It's all from him trying to get back at me. I've also sent some Slytherins' home.

"Jinx! I need to speak with you." I stopped walking and turned to Professor Dumbldor.

"Yes sir?" I said. He sighed.

"The trip to Hogsmead is coming up. Do you want to go?" I smiled.

"Yes sir! I think that my guardians would be Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Is that right?" Professor Dumbldor smiled and nodded. I smiled back and started to walk off when he stopped me.

"One more thing. You are getting in a lot of fights and I would like it to stop." I sighed and closed my eyes.

"I never start them, people always attack-" I opened my eyes and he was gone.

"-me."

AN~ I know it's very short! I'm sorry, but I don't like it anymore, it's been a while since I wrote this and I'm disappointed in it. My writing sucked back then! Ha I'll probably say that about my resent works here in a couple of years! Which is a goo thing because it means my writing will keep getting better! Now, I hope you guys don't get mad at me because of chapter 6! Just read it and don't kill me! 3


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Hogsmead and George. Final!

Recap

"One more thing. You have been getting in a lot of fights and I would like it if you would stop." I sighed and closed my eyes.

"I never start them, people always attack-" I opened my eyes and he was gone.

"-me."

Start

When I was walking back to the common room, I was stopped by Draco, his sister and probably 15-20 Slytherins. I smirked and stopped.

~I'm not going to fight them, just have a little fun!~

"Haven't you guys learned your lesson?" They smirked.

"We know what Dumbldor told you! No more fighting! You listen to him, so you won't fight us!" I smirked.

"Have you forgotten about my shield?" They laughed and started to walk forward.

"Your shield only protects you from spells, not physical contact!" I started to back up, and they ran at me. I turned and bolted down the hallways towards the common room. I felt like I wasn't going fast enough to I changed into the fastest thing I could think of at the moment. I heard a 'clip clop' noise and looked down. I had hooves and I was a black horse! I ran past several students and even teachers, one of which was Professor M.

~Oh no! I'm going to et it for sure!~ Professor M and Dumbldor had told me I can't change in school walls. I turned my head and saw nothing. I sighed and ran all the way to the common room.

The next two weeks I tried to stay away from Draco, his sister, and the Slytherin house. Finally it was the day we were going to Hogsmead! When we all got in the carriages I counted the heads.

"Let's see, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8…8?" We had one extra person in the carriage. Ron, Harry, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny, and me were here, there was someone we didn't know, or they didn't know.

"Charles!" I yelled when I recognized who the extra was.

"Hey, Alpin! How are you?" I giggled.

"Good! How about you?" he smiled.

"Pretty good! How are you adjusting to the wizarding world?" We exploded into a conversation about out year at Hogwarts. George got pretty pissed that I was talking to Charles, and he showed it when we got to our destination. He stomped off up the road and I ran after him.

"George, what's wrong?" I asked. He quickly turned down a road and started to run.

"George wait!" I yelled running after him. Without thinking about the other people seeing me, I changed into a dragon and grabbed George gently by his shoulders. He struggled for a while till we were too high for him to fall without hurting himself. We landed in a clearing in the woods where there was a tree stump. I let George go and he sat down on the ground next to the stump. I changed into a tiger and jumped up on the stump.

"George?" He turned his head away.

"What did I do?" He didn't answer me. I sighed and hopped off the stump. I went over to a tree and layed down. I saw George lay down too and smiled. Without wanting to, I fell asleep. What felt like days later, I got a very harsh wake up call, a kick to the head. I rolled over and stood up. I realized I was in my human form again, and that I had a bloody nose. Lucious was standing in front of me with a smile on his face. Behind him was Ballstrix, Draco, Draco's sister, a few Slytherins Death Eaters, YKW, and George. Wait, George? I starred at him. He was tied up and had a bruise under his right eyes.

"George! I am going to kill you!" I charged Lucious, but only got a punch to the stomach by Draco.

"You're not touching my father again!" He sneered down at me. I stood up and whipped away the blood that was on my face. I changed into the large dragon and rawred, and flapped my wings making the trees sway, along with the people on the ground. I saw the town of Hogsmead and the people in it. I growled and leaned down so my chin was touching the ground.

"Let him go or I'll rip you to shreds!" Draco laughed.

"Go ahead and try!" He yelled. The look on his face made me want to kill him even more! When I tried to reach for him, everyone on the ground threw different spells at me. They all hit my shield and bounced off. I started laughing and looked at them. I changed into the tiger and laughed again.

"You're so stupid. That's not going to work!" I smirked at them. They smirked back. I frowned and growled. They all threw a spell at me, but they were all the same, different then I've seen before. I expected it to hit my shield, but it didn't, it hit me. I went flying back into the trees. I was hit by over 15 of the same spell that can, somehow, go through my shield. I got up and staggered out of the debris. I fell over when I got out in the opening. Soon I was surrounded by Death Eaters. The tips of their wands were glowing a deep green, the same color of the spell that hit me. I growled and tried to get up, but collapsed. YKW laughed as he walked up to me, holding George by his bad arm. He only needed a cast before, not he'll need a sling again. YKW kicked the side of my head. I growled and tried to jump at him. Again, I was hit by 10 of those spells. I was knocked 10 different ways. When I tried to get back up, I collapsed, again. This time, I didn't get back up; I couldn't, so I didn't try. I felt someone pick me up and I looked up.

"Dumbldor?" He was pointing his want at YKW and had a cold look on his face. Dumbldor picked me up and stood me on my feet. I almost fell back, but was caught by Professor Snape. I then realized I was in my human form. Snape put me upright and helped me balance. All the professors, including PP, Harry Hermione, the Weasley kids, and Hagrid were all there.

"George?" Fred called and tried to run to his brother but was being held back by his other siblings. YKW laughed and stepped back letting the Death Eater, Lucious, Draco, Draco's sister, and Ballstrix step forward. With George, YKW and the 3 Slytherins holding George vanished. Fred yelled and screamed for his brother, but it was useless. The Professors and YKW's minion people were in an all out fight now. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Hagrid were standing around me and Fred, who was holding me upright. They would shoot a spell at anything that tried to get to me. Usually, the Death Eaters would send normal spells towards us, so I extended my shield to protect those around me. Only 5 minutes into the battle, I heard a scream. Apparently, no one else heard it.

"Did you hear that?" I asked, quietly. Fred looked at me.

"Hear what?" I looked up at him with fear written all over my face.

"A scream!" I heard it again and this time, so did Fred. We looked at each other.

"George!" We said at the same time. Without thinking about the pain it would cause me quickly changed into a horse. Fred hesitantly climbed on my back. When he was on, I jumped out in the middle of all the people, and started running. Spells were being thrown at me, but were deflected by my shield. The special spell that got through my shield barely clipped my leg. I almost toppled forward but regained my balance, running into the woods and towards George's screams. When we were getting closer, a Death Eater came out of no where and hit me with the special spell. Me and Fred were sent flying forward. I quickly changed into a large bear and when we landed, Fred had something soft to land on. We landed in another clearing, slightly larger, but this one had a small shack at the end. George's screams were coming from that shack. The only problem was YKW and the 3 Slytherins. The kids I can take out easy, but there was also the Death Eater and YKW to worry about.

"I'll take out the kids and the Death Eater, you get YKW." Fred said, before I could protest, he was already in a battle with the 4. I changed into the tiger and sat calmly, looking at YKW. He was looking at me, too, smiling. I growled.

"You're done for Voldemort!" I felt myself change again, but I was still the tiger. I got bigger, my eyes turned blood red instead of bright blue. I growled, loudly.

"I'm going to kill you! Once and for all!" I yelled and charged with all my strength. YKW shot so many of those special spells that all you saw was a deep green line going from his wand, all the was across the clearing and crashing into trees. A dust cloud now surrounded me and YKW. YKW smirked thinking he killed me. That smirk quickly disappeared when I jumped from the dust cloud and tackled him. We went tumbling to the ground. When we stopped, I was on top of YKW, growling and glaring down at him. He was glaring up at me, too. I dug my claws into his shoulder, and my teeth into his neck. Hi growled and hit me with that one spell. I flew off him and landed on my front right paw and then my others. Bleeding badly, YKW got up and stood, glaring at me. He was shaking, as he raised his wand arm, and tried to fire the same spell that I hated so much. A deep green ball erupted towards me, but clattered into the trees behind me. I smirked when YKW fell to his knees. I walked up to him slowly and chuckled.

"Now you're dead for sure!" YKW started laughing.

"I'll come back, don't you worry about that! Some way, some how I'll come back, and I'll come back stronger than ever! Just so I can end your pathetic life!" I growled and attacked him, literally ripping off his head. His body fell to the ground, lifeless. A pool of blood surrounding his body and growing fast. The fighting behind me stopped. I looked behind me at Fred, the two standing Slytherins and the two guys on the ground. I realized someone else was there.

"Lucious!" I growled. He smirked. He was standing right next to the door of the shack. I jumped at him and we were now fighting. He put up a better right than YKW, and it lasted longer. At the end though, things started to wrap up. Not in the way I was hoping. I started getting my butt kicked. Lucious was using the special spell and hit me with it about 15 times in a row. I, not being a patient person, wanted to end this quickly, so I changed into the smallest thing I could think of, now I was buzzing around as a fly. I buzzed as close to Lucious as I could and changed into a dragon and tackled him with my jaws around his entire body! I knew that would kill him, or at least make sure he didn't get back up. He didn't at least for the time being. I changed back to the tiger to help Fred but found he had taken care of the 4. So I changed back into a human and Fred helped me over to the shack door to open it. George was lying down on the ground on his side facing the back of the shack. Fred sat me next to George and sat down himself. He was okay, he only had that one bruise under his eye and his arm was messed up again, nothing too bad, which didn't make any sense. Where did the screams come from? Did we imagine them; did YKW play a trick on us? Maybe that's why only me and Fred heard the screams. We untied him and helped him up. We quickly found out that I was the one who needed help walking. So the boys helped me out of the shack and across the clearing. I stopped, hearing something, but continued on. Before going into the trees I turned my head to find that YKW was gone, I growled but continued. We had no trouble getting back to the main fight. When we did get there, everyone was still fighting, so the boys sat me down and joined the fight.

"I want to help!" I yelled.

"No you're too hurt!" George yelled from his fight with a Death Eater. Lucky for me my shield still worked so I wasn't hit with anything. A few of the special spells were sent my way but Fred deflected them with another spell. The fight didn't last much longer till YKW suddenly appeared in the middle of it all with a very pissed look on his face.

"No, you're supposed to be dead!" I said trying to get up but failing. YKW was walking toward me, his wand pointed straight at me. No body could get to me because they were being destracted by Death Eaters or Slytherins. I tried to get up to get away but I kept falling. When I fell on my stomach YKW stepped on my back hard, making me scream.

"Jinx!" George yelled. He tried to get away from the Death Eater but he grabbed George and took his wand and held it against his neck. YKW said something and his wand turned into a sword. The Death Eater brought George over to where YKW had the sword against my neck.

"I'm never going to die! And you are going to regret ever making that stupid wish!" When he finished, he took his sword and ran it through George's heart and disappeared, along with the Death Eaters, Slytherins, Draco, Draco's sister, and Ballstrix. The clearing was silent till me voice broke it.

"GEORGE!"

AN~ Okay, like I said before, don't hate me! I'm still not happy with this story anymore. The way I used to write just gets to me! Okay, I am writing a sequal, but I'm not going to put it on the internet if people aren't reading my story and what not. If people do read it and review and all then yeah I'll put it on the internet, but only if I get enough reviews. Okay I hope you enjoyed my story and sorry the way it was written was really…crappy? Well, stay tuned for more stories and if I put the sequal on here! Thanks, reviews please!

~Ryan


End file.
